lets shake it up my way
by christal 24
Summary: logan joins rocky and cece's school then cece tries to make sure that rocky does not go out with logan which causes a quarrel between rocky and cece then logan he loves her but she says she cant and walks away because she does not want anything to come in between her and cece but as soon as she rejects cece comes to tell her sorry and that she can date any guy she wants.


cece's in the kitchen, rocky as usual comes into the kitchen through the window and says hey hey hey cece replies u know the window is not meant for people to jump into peoples houses unless your a thief who steals peoples brothers maybe i don't know by kissing them rocky screams what she shouted it was just a kiss it does not mean anything at all cece replied but you kissed him and u did not tell me about it what kind of a best friend r you rocky says i'm story for not telling but i didn't tell u because i knew u would get mad cece replied and u think not telling me wouldn't have made me more mad rocky replied i didn't ever think u'll find out but any way i'm sorry cece says from now on we tell each other everything rocky answers yes and they both hug rocky says one more thing i kissed him three times what cece but rock says lets not spoil the moment cece's mum walks into the house you guys better get going or your going to be late for school they both carry their bags and head for school they are both in front of their lockers and cece slams her locker wait she says you just had your first kiss despising the fact it was with logan don't worry cece when you have yours you wouldn't mind who it would be with cece says whats that supposed to mean don't worry your's in on d way d school bell rings and they both go to class rocky seats in front of cece as the teacher introduces a new student rocky turns back and says maybe this would be the guy you would kiss cece brings out her lip stick and puts it on as the teacher says lets welcome LOGAN what they both shouted and look at each other rocky bends down her head as she says this cant be happening as logan seats beside her and says what cant be happening rocky replies you cece says you know i'm right behind you rocky says could this day get any worse as her pen starts to fade away and stops writing she asks logan do you have any pen i could borrow as logan stretches forth his hand to give her a pen cece says yes rocky i have extra pen but rocky says you never have extra pen yes i do cece replies as she drags the pen from the person behind her but know i do rocky collects the pen and says thanks class goes on as logan asks rocky do you understands this maths question cece answers no she doesn't yes i do rocky answers you hate maths cece replied i love maths rocky says cece says to logan now she doesn't the teacher asks logan do have any problem no he replied as they both continue writing the bell rings its close of school cece says to rocky lets get home so we could pick the clothes k rocky replies whats up wit u cece asks y were u acting so strange in class today rocky asks i was trying to keep you away from logan cece replied y rocky asks so u wouldn't date him cece replied y rocky asks because i don't want you to cece replied y hes not even your brother and since when do u tell me who to date rocky says and walks out she is beside her locker as she gets a text from logan saying i need to talk to you she replies i'm not in a good mood so it better be fast ill meet you at crusty's cece walks home alone as she enters she sighs and looks at her mum she sighs again and looks at her mum and she says mum normal parents would come to ask their daughter whats d problem but no no she says as her mum comes and asks her whats the problem cece says finally u ask me rocky kissed logan and know guess what hes in our school seating next her and i told her she couldn't date him and she went crazy on me her mum says wait pause and rewind u told her she couldn't date him y cece replies she just cant y her mum asks and says since when do you tell her who to date cece her mum says i think u know what to do yeah i do cece replies with a sad face rocky goes to crusty's and meets him there he stands up and talks to rocky i like you i really like you when i went on the honey moon i couldn't think about anything but you then he grabs rocky hand but rocky removes her hand and says i just cant and walks out also very sad and meets cece on the way cece stops her and says shes very sorry and she does not have any right to tell her who to date and she can date any guy she wants to rocky replies great because i just turned him down because of you happy!


End file.
